


Delayed

by megstielismyotp



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Airports, F/M, delayed flights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megstielismyotp/pseuds/megstielismyotp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Meg and Castiel are stuck at the airport for a few others, they keep each other company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delayed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN OTP Fic a month challenge. This month's theme is travel.  
> This is actually based on a true story. My flight home from New York was delayed from 8 pm to 1:30 am, it was rainy while I was there, the Elvis story is true, and other details all happened. There was a guy that looked similar to Castiel who was falling asleep in the food court and a couple leaning on each other and sleeping in the departure lounge, so this story came to mind and I wrote some of this while waiting for the airplane. I'm pretty much Meg in this story. Enjoy!

"Sorry sir, your flight has been delayed until one thirty in the morning." The weary looking airport worker - her name tag read 'Ruby' - informed Castiel.  
  
"One...one thirty?" His jaw dropped ever so slightly. "What? That's five hours..."  
  
"Sorry sir, there's nothing we can do."  Ruby shrugged, not looking like she was sorry nor that she cared at all.  
  
"Alright, thank you." Castiel sighed, watching as she heaved his suit case from off the scale before he picked up his carry on from the ground and wandered towards the food court, wondering if anything was open now.  
  
"You're joking!" He heard a woman nearby shout. "It's just rain! What the hell?"  
  
He turned to see her crossing her arms across her chest defiantly and glaring daggers at the poor worker, who looked absolutely terrified despite the fact that he was at least a foot taller than her. He stammered out apologies, but the woman didn't care. Eventually she grabbed her backpack with an irritated huff and stomped away.  
  
"What are you looking at?" She snapped as she neared Castiel. He felt his mouth go dry, she looked beautiful despite also looking like she wanted to snap his neck.  
  
"N-nothing, I..." He stuttered, ignoring his wildly beating heart.  
  
She scoffed. "Piss off."  
  
Castiel watched her walk away, feeling disappointed. Ever since the nasty break up with April, it seemed like women avoided him like the plague. With a slight sigh he entered the food court.  
  
Some places were closing, but he managed to get some food before it was too late. He nibbled on the cold burger at one of the tables, using the charging station nearby to give his phone some more battery. It was only nine, but he still fought to keep his eye lids open. He didn't realize they had finally closed until someone slammed something in front of him. Startled, he blinked a few times at the coffee cup on his table before looking up. The angry woman before, the one who also had a delayed flight, had her arms crossed with one hip cocked to the side, watching him warily. Hesitantly, he picked up the coffee and took a sip.  
  
"This tastes terrible." He deadpanned, and she smirked.  
  
"I know, that's why I didn't finish drinking it."  
  
"Oh. Uh, thank you?"  
  
"Don't thank me, I almost threw it away but you looked pretty tired. It was out of pity." She scoffed, but sat down in the chair across from him. "That plus you're pretty cute."  
  
Castiel's face felt hot and he quickly took another drink while she watched with a slight smirk.  
  
"Sorry about earlier, I'm just pissed I'm going to be home later than planned." She sighed. "The plane won't leave until 2 am."  
  
"No, it's fine." He assured her. "My flight leaves at 1:30. My name is Castiel. Yours?"

"Meg." She told him, and he thought that that name fit her very well. "What were you doing in New York?"  
  
"A business trip." He sighed. "What about you?"  
  
"Broadway."  
  
"Auditioning?" He asked.  
  
She snorted. "I can't sing or dance to save my life. I just fulfilled some years of wishes and saw my favorite shows."  
  
They talked for a while about that, Castiel using his limited knowledge of the topic. He knew Anna wanted to be a Broadway actress, but their mother forbade it, so she gave up on that dream.  
  
"If you're not going to be on Broadway, what are you going to do?"  
  
"Nursing." Meg answered. His surprise must have shown because she laughed. "Let me guess, you've been bred for the business life."  
  
He nodded. "Followed the footsteps of my family."  
  
"Oh gosh, spare me family discussions." She groaned.  
  
She changed the topic to Times Square ("Did you see Naked Grandma? Or all those people in costumes? I gave a bloody nose to an Elvis impersonator that thought it would be funny to sneak up on me.") and Castiel found himself less tired. Not only was the caffeine (from the coffee he had downed despite the taste) kicking in, but their conversation was pretty stimulating as well. He tried not to stare as Meg went on to talk about the lighting design in the Broadway shows she had seen.  
  
"-and it just fit perfectly with the set, Paule is a genius, I tell you. It wasn't until the third time that I noticed-"  
  
"You saw a show three times?" He interrupted.  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "Four. It's the sole reason I came to New York, of course I saw it four times. Would've been five, but there was another show I wanted to see, just once."  
  
He nodded, but he still didn't understand how someone could sit through a three hour musical once, let alone four times. His family never was into theatre, though.  
  
"Alright, now you tell me more about this business trip." She said.  
  
He shrugged. "There's not much to it. My family owns the company, so I saw some siblings and cousins there. We had a few meetings, some dinners..."  
  
"Did you go sightseeing?" She asked, and he shook his head. "What? Why not?"  
  
"Well, I visited the Statue of Liberty briefly, but it was so rainy and cloudy that I didn't think it worth my time to visit anything else."  
  
She scoffed. "Lame. The Top of the Rock had a good view this morning, even if it was cloudy. What about museums? The Met? MoMA? Natural History?"  
  
"My brother Gabriel took me to the Met, but mostly to laugh at naked paintings. I did enjoy some of the art there."  
  
"Alright, that's not so bad, then." She stifled a yawn and pulled out her phone. "Wow, look at the time. You make good company, Clarence."  
  
He was about to ask who Clarence was, but he was distracted when he saw that three hours had passed. 

"How about we take this somewhere else?" She asked in a low, suggestive voice, then she laughed at his blank expression. "Security, I mean,"

He grinned and they both stood up, grabbing their things and heading towards the security check.  
  
There were a few other people there, including the sleepy security agents. Once Castiel had put his shoes on and grabbed his bag, he waited for Meg and she soon joined him with a smirk.  
  
They made their way to the departure lounge, finding empty seats between their separate gates and sitting down. Meg yawned again and she muttered something about waking her up soon before passing out in her seat, her head falling to rest on his shoulder. He smiled down at her then began reading the news on his phone.  
  
Soon, passengers began boarding his plane, and he carefully stood up. She woke up, looking around and stretching.

"My plane is here." He informed her. "I guess this is goodbye."

"Wait!" She said, grabbing his hand and pulling out a pen from her bag. She scribbled something on his palm, then winked up at him. "Call me."  
  
He gave her a smile and a nod as he looked down at the digits. He was careful not to smudge the ink as he took his bag and walked towards the gate, looking back to see her watching him as he boarded the plane.


End file.
